


Just Four Things

by Gracesgirl



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracesgirl/pseuds/Gracesgirl
Summary: A long weekend gathering for Carol and Therese with two dear friends and two dear dogs.





	Just Four Things

      Carol glanced over at Therese, a smile immediately bringing a twinkle to her blue gray eyes.  Her young girlfriend almost had her head completely out of the passenger window of the Packard, which sped along the two-lane road with an invigorating hum.  “Therese darling, you’re going to arrive with quite the hairdo,” she said with a throaty laugh.  The wind noise caused her to speak loudly, and she felt for a moment like a child on an exhilarating carnival ride.

 

     Therese whipped her head around, her sleek brunette hair caressing her face in silky strands.  Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy, and those ever-present dimples arced around a wide smile that came free and unhindered.  “I know, right?  But who cares!  It’s Elaine and Alicia and the wild outdoors!  None of whom will care the slightest how I look!”  She paused her exuberant response for a moment, taking and releasing a deep, relieved breath.  “God, isn’t it wonderful?”

 

     With her eyes back on the road, Carol nodded.  “Completely.  I didn’t even bring makeup.  My skin will be able to breathe for three days straight!”  She smiled at Therese, but saw she was once again gazing up at the towering pines that loomed overhead in fragrant, swaying, evergreen mystery.  The blond released a breath.  In Manhattan, she felt she spent her time waiting to exhale, a time that never seemed to come.  Out here in the boonies of Long Island, finally, it was time to do so.  _Thank God_ for this weekend!  It would refresh and fill them both.

 

     She turned into Elaine’s long driveway, the crunch of the tires on gravel always a faithful harbinger of good times ahead. Therese sat up straighter, yanking the hem of her pale, yellow blouse down and smoothing the old khaki slacks over her slender thighs.  Her nose twitched before she smiled and said, “I can smell the ocean!  Oh Carol, I’m so glad this time worked out.  We both really need this, don’t we?”  The younger woman watched her partner nod, though her eyes remained resolutely on the driveway now.  “Yes, sweetheart.  We really do!  Now…if I can just navigate around these trenches without destroying our car, all will be well!”  She remarked with a laugh.  “I think I forget we are out in the country a bit!” 

 

     But soon enough, the salt-weathered cottage came into view, an attractive, single story home with a screened front porch, worn white paint, and shutters painted a cheery, periwinkle blue.  Late spring daffodils still held a few white and yellow blooms and lined the side of the house in beds dark with wet soil and scattered with fallen petals.  Winter’s leftover brown leaves flitted about here and there, while oak and maple trees bore their newly born leaves like proud parents lifting their children to the heavens.  Above them, the morning sky was still a pale shade of blue, the sun dappling down where the trees allowed its warming presence.

 

     Carol brought the Packard to a halt and turned off the engine. The sudden silence only accentuated the wild chorus of birds in the trees, and Therese giggled.  _“’Pick me!  Pick me!’_ Can’t you just hear them, Carol?”  The younger woman’s eyes shone with merriment, and Carol felt a momentary flash of deep emotion.  “I did, darling.  I did!”  She reached across the seat to squeeze Therese’s hand for a moment, and they shared a smile rich with feeling.  The sound of the ocean reached them now, a timeless cascade of waves breaking upon sand, and the strong tang of salt spray floated on the breeze.  Therese was reminded, once again, that life could hold moments so rich with blessing they left her aching. 

 

     The quiet moment was interrupted by the veritable cacophony of the home’s side door being flung open with such force it banged off the wood siding, followed by Sparky’s baritone bellow and, from the back seat, Benny’s answering, higher-pitched barks.  The huge, black Newfoundland thumped over to the Packard with surprising agility and promptly commenced to do his strange welcome dance, galloping in a circle and pausing every now and then to paw at the sand and let loose a howl, this with his massive head thrown back.  Benny was beside himself, and Therese covered her ears and laughed.

 

     “Oh, my heavens, doggies!” she shouted, getting out of the car with practiced ease and more laughter, “you’ll ruin my hearing!”  The slim brunette flung open the back door and Benny sprang out, a small black torpedo with one white ear.  The canines greeted each other with another strange dance, spitting up sand with furious paws, barks, and howls while they sniffed.  Carol had joined Therese, and the women leaned against the car to enjoy the spectacle.

 

     It only took a few moments for Elaine to come out of her home with a bouncy step, and Alicia behind her, making her way down the stairs with cane in hand and a beaming smile on her face.  Therese felt immediate tears of happiness spring to her eyes, blinking them away before exclaiming, “Look at you two!  What a wonderful sight to see!”  All four of the women greeted one another at once, their warm hello’s punctuated by hugs, kisses, and the mothering murmurs of dear friends.

 

     Alicia, whose round cheeks were flushed crimson with pleasure, clapped her hands together like an excited child.  “Oh, my lovelies, look at you!  It’s so good to see you!  It’s been far too long!”  Her blue eyes glowed with a joy that seemed to rise from a well of great depth, giving her a cherubic ambiance the other women had grown accustomed to.  She tutted her lips, her brow furrowing.  “Why has it been so long?”

 

     Carol replied, “Have you already forgotten the ferocious winter and spring we’ve just had?  There weren’t many New Yorkers traveling anywhere!”  Her voice held amusement, and she reached up a hand to remove a windblown curl from the side of her mouth with a grin. 

 

     Elaine piped in, “I can tell you, old friend, as much as I love you, you weren’t going to get me on the roads!  I’m lucky I was able to get out for groceries.  Speaking of which, we have a blueberry coffee cake about to come out of the oven.  Let’s head in, ladies.  And where did the dogs get off to?”  She spotted the two of them along the tree line, sniffing at young plants and occasionally, one another.  “Come on, Sparky boy!  Want to have a treat?”  The Newfie’s head whipped around, and then he came running, with the much smaller Benny racing behind him as fast as his little legs would go.  Elaine held the door open and the dogs roared through.

 

     Alicia walked slowly up the stairs, her rubber-capped cane making a soft _thud_ as she progressed.  Behind her, Carol and Therese brought up the rear.  They held hands—because it felt so natural to do so and _because_ _they could, dammit—_ and Therese cast glances at her tall, blond partner.  Carol’s beauty always made her catch her breath, and today was no different.  The golden blond hair was blowing about in the steady breeze, kissing those well-defined cheekbones, the sculpted line of jaw and chin, the smooth, unblemished skin.  She wore not a touch of makeup, a well-worn and cherished navy blouse, and one of her oldest pairs of dungarees—“ _for cleaning and gardening”—_ and never looked more lovely.

 

     Feeling Therese’s stare, Carol looked sideways for a moment.  Her smile was warm and loving, and she squeezed the younger woman’s hand.   A moment of communion that needed no words.

 

     Inside, Elaine’s kitchen greeted them with its sunny yellow and soft blue décor.  The attractive, silver-haired woman was standing with a dog treat in her hand, another behind her back.  Sparky sat obediently on his hind legs, a massive bear of a dog with impossibly thick, black fur.  His tail hammered a staccato rhythm on the hardwood floor, bringing a laugh from Elaine. 

 

     “Good boy, Sparky!  What a good pal you are!” she coaxed as she offered him the treat.  Benny, on the other hand, paced in circles, his small, muscular body practically bursting with impatience.  Alicia shook her head with a laugh.  “Benny dear, it looks like you need some prayer support!  You have to sit, don’t you?”

 

     “Yes, Benny.  Sit!  There you go!  Good boy!” Elaine rewarded the mutt with his treat and a pat on the head, then softly commanded, “Now go lay down, doggies.  Off you go!”  When they scampered away, their host turned to her three guests with a warm smile.  “Now, shall we have a piece of this warm cake and a cup of coffee?”

 

     Alicia, never one to hide her love of food, beamed with anticipated pleasure.  “Oh, Elaine dear, it smells heavenly and my mouth is watering.  For this weekend, my diet can wait.  I’m certain the Lord will understand and forgive,” she replied, patting her ample hip with a rueful hand.

 

     They gathered around the dining room table, a simply cut, smoothly lined piece of furniture with wood that spoke of amber and honey and history.  The placemats were pale blue, and Elaine had gathered several yellow daffodils from the yard and placed them in an old Mason jar to serve as a centerpiece.  The cake was topped with a golden-brown layer of cinnamon and toasted coconut, with plump blueberries peeking through.  There was a plate of sliced navel oranges, a carafe of coffee, a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar.  

 

     Therese thought she might be falling under a hypnotic spell.  The sights, the scents, the warmth emanating from the dogs’ warm bodies, the close proximity of Carol and these two dear friends—it was all pulling her away and pleasantly under.  She was falling away from Manhattan, away from cars and crowds and noise and pressure and the cloak she always wore, the heavy one that protected and hid her from those that would hate and revile her for no other reason except that she loved a woman.

 

     She looked around the table, and thought Carol, Alicia, and Elaine might be falling, too.  The room became still, the very air around them redolent with an unmistakable, deep, inviting peace.  It felt safe and warm, and Therese thought she might be like a butterfly who was peeking its head out of a cocoon at long last, into a world of loveliness and promise.  She looked over at Carol, who might be glowing, and couldn’t resist scooting close enough to lay her head on her soft, warm shoulder.

 

     Across the table, Alicia brought her hands together, while out the window behind her the blue ocean beckoned.

 

     “Oh, my dear hearts,” the old Franciscan began, “shall we begin with a prayer of thanks?”

 

_*** Elaine’s Coffee Cake***_

_2 1/3 c. all-purpose flour_

_¾ c. unsalted butter, room temperature_

_1 c. flaked sweetened coconut_

_½ c. (packed) golden brown sugar_

_1 t. ground cinnamon_

_2 ½ t. baking powder_

_½ t. salt_

_1 c. sugar_

_2 large eggs_

_1 c. milk_

_1 12 oz package frozen blueberries, unthawed, or 2 ½ c. fresh_

_Combine 1/3 c. flour, ¼ c. butter, coconut, brown sugar and cinnamon in medium bowl.  Mix until moist and crumbly.  Set topping aside._

_Preheat oven to 375  degrees F.  Butter and flour 13x9x2-inch baking pan.  Sift remaining two cups flour, baking powder and salt in small bowl.  Using electric mixer, beat remaining ½ c. butter in large bowl until fluffy.  Gradually add 1 c. sugar, beating until well blended.  Add eggs 1 at a time, beating to blend after each addition.  Mix dry ingredients into batter alternately with milk in 3 additions each.  Fold in blueberries._

_Transfer cake batter to prepared baking pan.  Sprinkle topping evenly over batter.  Bake cake until tester inserted into center comes out clean and topping is golden brown, about 40 minutes.  Cool cake slightly.  Serve warm or at room temperature._

_WORTH ALL THE EFFORT!  MAGGIE’S FAVORITE!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear friends, if you're still out there. I hope you've all been well! I've missed you.  
> I am convalescing and...who knows where inspiration even comes from? It is the strangest thing to me and something I don't understand.  
> At any rate, our ladies paid my heart a visit. I kind of know where this is supposed to go, but we will learn together how we'll get there.
> 
> I send you deep peace, as always.  
> P.S. I'm so sorry the recipe is not in metrics! I have no idea how to correctly use the conversions and I'm sure I'd screw it up.


End file.
